koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Orbs
Orbs (玉, Gyoku), or Jades in a Chinese-context, are a concept introduced in Dynasty Warriors 4. Equipping these items activates the chosen element while attacking or during Musous. Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 4, orbs were acquired as items the player could randomly pick up during battle. Orb levels range from 1 to 4 which may increase beyond that amount by equipping the Secret of Orbs item found in Xtreme Legends. :*'Fire/Flame Orb': Temporarily sets fire to enemies; affected enemies burn and take damage over time and if continuously kept in hitstun. :*'Lightning/Thunder Orb': Strikes enemies with lightning; inflicts immediate damage that knock foes to the ground and spreads out to other enemies in a specified area. This can steal the player's required K.O.'s if not careful. :*'Poison Orb': Purple and green bubbles appear; causes enemies' defense to fall from 10% to 25% for about 5 seconds. :*'Blast/Fury Orb': Bluish white circles appear; damages enemies that guard by dealing chip damage; higher levels can also force strong enough attacks backed by raw power to be unblockable depending on other circumstances that have the attacker's attack power exceed the defender's defense stat (e.g. equipping Herbal Remedy and/or Power Rune along with picking up a War God's Axe by chance). :*'Ice Orb': Enemies are frozen in place, and may take extra damage while frozen due to be stuck in a grounded state. :*'Vorpal/Slash Orb': Enemies are struck with a black smog and a red stroke; has a chance of instantly killing soldiers and extra damage to generals. Orbs in Dynasty Warriors 5 are special items that required certain requirements and had to be performed on Hard or Chaos difficulty in order to obtain them. :*'Fire Orb': Temporarily sets fire to enemies; affected enemies burn and are damaged over time. Effect ends when enemy touches the ground. ::Requirements: Battle of Si Shui Gate; Allied Forces; get 200 KOs within the first two minutes of the start of the stage. :*'Ice Orb': Enemies are frozen; keeps enemies from moving and lowers defense. ::Requirements: Battle of Guan Du; Yuan Shao Forces; defeat Cao Pi within 4 minutes of the start of the stage. :*'Shadow/Yin Orb': Can cause instant death to soldiers and heavy damage to officers at the cost of automatically depleting the Musou gauge on activation. ::Requirements: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains; Wei Forces; defeat Jiang Wei before Zhuge Liang's death. :*'Light/Yang Orb': Breaks through enemies' guards via unblockable attacks by damaging them with a flash of light. ::Requirements: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains; Shu Forces; defeat Zhen Ji, Cao Ren, and Xu Zhu within five minutes of the start of the stage. In Dynasty Warriors: Online there are 5 orbs with 2 levels. Level 2 orbs can be imbued into weapons to grant that weapon a natural element. All orbs can be found in battle, the level 2 orbs a more rare find. All elements require an activation attack to come into effect. Orbs below are listed under their level 1/level 2 counterparts. :*'Fire/Inferno': Sets the enemy on fire. The fire will last as long as the enemy is staggered or remains in the air without doing an aerial recover. When raining and snowing, the fire effect is weakened. :*'Lightning/Blitz': Stuns the enemy and does extra damage. When activated negates all knockback attacks and prevents affected airborne enemies to use their aerial recovery. Lightning strikes increase in rain. :*'Ice/Blizzard': Freezes foes solid while they're on the ground only. They cannot be set on fire or be knocked back while frozen. Chance to freeze increases in snow. :*'Wind/Hurricane': Increases the knockback of an attack. Decreases movement speed and disables the ability to jump for affected enemy officers or player characters. :*'Vorpal/True Vorpal': Gives a chance to deal a set amount of damage, regardless of the defense of the target; will also drain the both user and victim's musou bar with every activated strike. Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends, orbs are included as a way to customize players' weapons. Orbs can be attained on any difficulty level and are most easily obtained by completing missions in Mercenary and Survival Mode. They can also be rewarded to a player if they receive a high rank after completing a stage in Free or Story Mode. Similar to the Weapon Fusion option in the Warriors Orochi series, players use can orbs to change a weapon's element and stats. There is an orb available for every element and each stat orb will add +20 of the chosen stat to the weapon. This option is accessed via the Shop in the Orb Synthesis section. The cost varies depending on the quality of the weapon being customized.